


A Boy is a Gun

by twentyeightstabs



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Belts, Cuckolding, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dominance, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gunplay, Impact Play, Light Bondage, Masochism, Painplay, Praise Kink, Romance, Shameless Smut, Substance Abuse, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyeightstabs/pseuds/twentyeightstabs
Summary: While they were caught up in each other, you took the liberty of un-doing the man’s belt, and eventually his pants as they delved into each other. Lewd smacking noises caught your attention, causing your cheeks to burn as you watched them, mouth slightly agape. Their tongues twisted inhumanly, perfectly around each other—you blinked to put yourself back in reality. Your eyes met again, and you’d devised a plan without ever moving your lips as the two of you forced the man down to the floor. Connor straddled him immediately and grasped the top of his shirt, popping each button down the man’s chest unnecessarily slow, planting a kiss under each spot of newly exposed “flesh”.Your heart labored away in your chest trying to keep up with your unpredictable breaths as you eyed the man’s cock, perched toward his belly button and already leaking a bit of fake precum. You patted Connor’s thigh and he moved to his side as you gazed up at his counterpart. “What do you want, Connor?” You asked, a coy smile on your lips as the two of you stared him down intensely, running your fingertips against the man’s exposed thighs. He shuddered slightly under your hands, you wondered if he could control how sensitive he was to touch.





	1. Exactly What You Run From, You End Up Chasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hovered above the toy, letting it slide across your slick folds as you tried to resist for as long as you could. The weight of your body grinding your clit against your dildo made your toes curl as you rocked against it, bringing yourself so close, before stopping and lifting yourself away completely for a second. 
> 
> Your stomach muscles ached as you finally slid down to the hilt, curling up slightly, letting yourself feel everything. God, your mind moaned as you feverishly began riding the toy, feeling the leather of your belt start to burn a bit more with the added friction.
> 
> https://youtu.be/NJG_rMhnNlY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dqZ8vr_Q4UI

**_15:54:35_ **

You always forget what it feels like to be grateful these days. You tossed your jacket to the floor at the doorway, undressing the rest of the way up the stairs. It felt far too natural dropping onto your knees—pain rippling through your legs, to your toes, up your spine. It already felt like too much as you clenched around nothing in anticipation, positioning yourself above your favorite sex toy.

 

A sick, shameful smile graced your lips as you grabbed your nearby belt, struggling with it for a few moments before the heat between your legs was driving you absolutely crazy. You finally gave into your impatience and settled for having it under your knee instead of properly fastened around your wrists.

 

You hovered above the toy, letting it slide across your slick folds as you tried to resist for as long as you could. The weight of your body grinding your clit against your dildo made your toes curl as you rocked against it, bringing yourself so close, before stopping and lifting yourself away completely for a second. Your stomach muscles ached as you finally slid down to the hilt, curling up slightly, letting yourself feel everything. _Fuck,_  your mind moaned as you feverishly began riding the toy, feeling the leather of your belt start to burn a bit more with the added friction.

 

Your climax came faster than you would've liked, but you rode it out anyways until that unsettling feeling of emptiness fully returned once again. You lift from the toy, squeezing around every one of  its ridges as you slid it out with a vulgar squelch, the warmth of your orgasm rapidly fading from you. 

 

You finally stood, making a beeline to the fridge before grabbing the strongest kind of alcohol you had at the moment—pineapple vodka— and down a third of the bottle. Somehow, you feel even emptier now, you acknowledge. You sit on the couch, taking sips until you find yourself in the darkness again, and then back in your old uniform getting drinks with a faceless man.

 

_"What the hell are you doing?" You felt yourself saying.  You tried to say something, anything different from the last time, but your mouth wouldn't move, your screams falling silent in the closing space. The edges of the room looked as if they were fading, or falling apart as he stepped closer, eyes looking as if they were glowing in the room's strangle lighting._

 

_"What do you mean? You know you want this, why else would you be following me around like a puppy dog all the time?" He cooed, using his other hand to graze your upper arm._

 

_"I mean, we're partners. I'm pretty sure it's part of my job." You glared, hoping that it would hide the fear you felt in your chest. Normally, in a situation like this, you'd be into it, but you weren't attracted to him in that way, and he never accepted that. He only stepped closer, you felt your back hit the counter. Shit. You raised your hands to his chest, pushing slightly, feeling absolutely useless as he cornered you like an animal. You looked down to avoid his gaze of lust._

 

"Hey!" A voice boomed directly into your ear.

 

You awoke with a jolt to find your gun sitting beside you, your face uncomfortable; you assume there's dried tears cover it. Hissing as you stood, immediately regretting not sleeping in your own bed. You checked your phone, and for once, you had a message. One of your few remaining loved ones had agreed to go out with you tonight.

 

You checked to see if the gun was loaded. It was. You sighed, rubbing your fingers over your eyes. Sometimes you wish you were an android so you could simply erase all your memories, but sadly, you were human and had to live with everything life has thrown at you. Even if there was a way to forget everything that happened with no issue, you wouldn't feel comfortable not knowing what happened to your body.

 

Grabbing the weapons from the ground, you shivered, mumbling a quiet curse, quickly putting the gun back in your nightstand. You sighed, shaking your head before gathering your showering necessities. You have flashbacks of the night before as the water burns your skin. You don't turn it down. There's no water hot enough to erase the feeling of death that you felt radiating off your skin.

 

Your leg bounced as you waited for your favorite longtime friend to arrive at yours and Hank's old favorite bar— Jimmy's. You quickly ordered a drink, telling yourself it was to calm your nerves. You talked with Jimmy a bit, admiring the way his braids moved with his head as he talked. He's always been kind to you, even when you'd come in looking like shit on several occasions before. The fresh alcohol in your system caused your senses to overload immediately, taken aback by the bars overwhelming hues of red, blue, and yellow, and scents you identified to be cheap cologne and sweat.

 

You checked your phone again, worried he wouldn't show. After seeing your notifications empty another time, you huffed and stuffed your phone under your leg, still bouncing impatiently. You smiled, reminiscing as you surveyed the bar, reliving all the absurd things the two of you had done and said there.

 

The second shot was agonizing, causing your face to scrunch up in agony for a moment before taking a swig of your side beverage. Drinking religiously never makes drinking this shit any easier, you were constantly reminded. Your chest continues to burn as you stare up at the TV, though you weren't actually making an effort to pay attention, huffing quietly as your body tried to process the alcohol falling into your nearly empty stomach.

 

You quietly downed your non-alcoholic drink in an—admittedly weak—attempt to sober yourself up in anticipation of Hank's arrival. Your nervous smile quietly faded into a frown as you recall the last time you had seen Hank. 

 

_You could feel his pain merely sitting next to him. Looking into his eyes almost made you want to vomit. You couldn't begin to comprehend your intense emotions as you grabbed the man in your arms, holding him as the freezing snow continued to fall around you both._

 

_Tears leaked from your eyes as he wailed into your shoulder; you did your best to rub his back and support the large man's weight under your own. He didn't need any more guilt. You apologize into his ear, not knowing what else to do. Cole's death had really fucked you up, but he didn't need to see that. No more guilt. You used the sleeves of your coat to messily dry your tears held him tighter._

 

"Hey!" A familiar, raspy sounding voice rang in your ear, "I didn't show up to watch you stare off into space all night."

 

A giant, goofy smile painted itself across your cheeks as you looked over the disheveled man before you. His hair was long and gruff, sticking out in the same random spots per usual, his shirt a disgusting combination of purple and orange with a large winter coat covering it. You engulfed him in a hug for the first time in what feels like centuries, inhaling his natural musk of whiskey and dog odor.

 

Nostalgia threatened to brim your eyes with tears at the man's embrace, but you quickly blinked them away to avoid the teasing you knew would occur eventually. "I never thought I'd see your big ass again," You grinned into his all too familiar cold blue eyes, memories associated with those eyes sending a chill down your spine as you both separated.

 

He scoffed, "Yeah, right. I'm surprised you survived two years without me." You agreed, rolling your eyes as you pushed him around a bit, roughin' him up. The tingling of nostalgia was suddenly interrupted by the focusing of your eyes on the figure that seemed to be watching you from behind your friend. Nausea rolled over your form in waves at the sight, his cold stare giving you chills as you looked back at him. 

 

"So, you finally gave in and bought yourself a companion, huh? He's a cutie," You smiled, trying to keep yourself calm, "Can't say I'm surprised, it must get pretty lonely without me breaking into your house at least once a week." You finished your drink, blinking wildly. You hope your deflecting worked, hope Hank hadn't noticed your epiphany.

 

Memories of seeing Hank sprawled out on the floor of the house with his gun beside him and several bodily fluids stained on his clothes flashed behind your eyes as you looked at the plastic man. You looked Hank in his face, the bags underneath them even darker than you remember, his eyes reeking of pain. This must be destroying him.

 

"Fuck off," he pushed your arm slightly as you grinned at each other, "Yeah, right. I wouldn't buy one of these fucking things if I had a damn gun to my head. This asshole follows me everywhere I go." He rolled his eyes, taking a seat next to you and ordering himself some whiskey and a beer. 

 

You ordered a peach vodka on the rocks with a soda and smiled over at Hank, admiring the man you hadn't seen in so long. His hair was longer, even more unkempt (somehow), his wrinkles slightly deeper than you remembered. You ached inside, knowing the toll his mental anguish was taking on his aging body. You frowned as the raven-haired man stood behind the two of you awkwardly. "Cyberlife sent him to help me with an investigation. His name's Connor," He finished with a half-shrug, taking a sip of his beer.

 

You turned half around, outstretching your arm to shake the handsome man's hand, "I'm [Name] [Surname]. Nice to meet you, baby." You smiled sweetly up at him, but he simply stared at your hand, his own raising slightly as if part of him wanted to. You tried to reach further but he quickly moved back, looking down at you in pure disgust. You scrunched your eyebrows, glaring back at him, "Okay, then, fuck you too."

 

"I'm not under the impression that introducing myself to you will do anything to advance me in my mission." He replied coldly, returning his arms to his sides. You flipped him off and turned back around to face the television loudly blaring a basketball game as you carried on questioning Hank about his life. Apparently, Connor was living with him now, and he and Sumo were the best of friends. Your heart ached to see Sumo again after hearing his name, smiling at the idea of the cold, slightly-rude android loving on the big furball.

 

Hank glared at him, a confused expression unsuccessfully hidden behind one of anger. "Uhh... Sorry, about that. I don't know what the hell's wrong with him." Of course, Hank asked about your family and wellbeing, so you quickly dismissed his questions, asserting everything was fine due to the overwhelming feeling of being watched you were experiencing.

 

You turned half around again, meeting the same enticing brown eyes you did the first time, "Connor, did you want to sit down or do you just enjoy blatantly eavesdropping?" He said nothing, he simply got closer as you pulled the stool beside you out for him. He finally sat down wordlessly as you turned back around to face Hank. "Is he always like this?" You dejectedly wonder aloud, Hank only letting out a loud snort.

 

"Kind of." He murmured, finishing his drink as well. 

 

"Did he take my old room?" Your head tilted in genuine interest, making Hank's smile grow wider, unbeknownst to you. 

 

"Why, are you trying to move back in? Damn, the NYPD let you down that bad?" You chuckle, shoving Hank a bit harsher as the alcohol had caused you to forget your strength. He swayed in his seat, attempting to steady himself even though he wasn't moving. You laugh harder, rolling your eyes, “I did pack the rest of your stuff up though, in case you wanted it." Hank trailed off, as if remembering something, and then turned to face the television again, hiding his face. "Fucking pervert.."

 

You chuckled, knowing exactly what he was hinting at, "Cool, I need to come over sometime so I can see my baby." You grinned, Hank rolling his eyes at you again, but you could see the fondness in them this time, "So, how'd you guys meet?"

 

"Well, a day or two ago I was here, having a drink, minding my own damn business. Then, this asshole harassed me until I came back into the station—and he fuckin’ broke into my house!” Hank rasped, purposely sounding irritated as he sipped his liquor. 

 

"I bought you a drink," Connor reminded, a smile threatening to grace his features as his LED began to spin yellow, "And, I only broke in order to assist you, Lieutenant." He blinked once, the smile finally blooming as he looked at his partner. You admired his freckles, the smooth ridges of his skin, his harsh, unnatural edges. _I don't understand why he needed to be super beautiful to be a detective but, okay, Cyberlife._ You commented internally, eyeing the way his lips curved and flushed a deep pink. 

 

**_08:45:33_ **

 

You didn't know how unprepared you were to go to the police station for your first day until it was too late as you strolled in, trying not to be obvious as you focused a bit too much on your footsteps, purse bouncing on your shoulder. You immediately approached the desk to keep yourself from wimping out, and the woman buzzes you in. You ask her name and tell her to have a good day, and it was nice meeting her.

 

She smiles warmly and buzzed you in. You immediately see Connor sitting across from a desk with anti-android stickers all over it. You smiled at his face of shock and confusion, approaching his desk, "Good morning, beautiful! Can you help me find Captain Fowler's office?" You ask, leaning on the side of his desk.

 

  "Hello, his office is straight back there." he pointed to the brightly lit, closed off office. He motioned for you to enter his space, leaning forward to whisper, "I can tell you've been drinking quite a bit, [Name]. Do you have some unresolved trauma within your past that’s causing you to damage yourself?" Your heart was beating out of your chest from the closeness before he opened his mouth, but now you were just infuriated.

 

  You pushed him away from you, gritting your teeth as you muttered, "Piss off," before turning back around to head to your new boss' office. You silently prayed that Fowler had taken heed to your warnings about a partner, as you knocked on his door, before hearing his loud voice boomed a response. You closed the door behind you shook the man's hand firmly, keeping your back straight as you tried to give off some level of confidence. You introduced yourself, smiling and being your normal self, and he was pretty nice despite his hard exterior.  "We're aware of what happened between you and your ex-partner. I've decided to allow you to work alone given your circumstances, but that doesn't give you permission to waste my time. I expect you to do your job just like everyone else." You nodded, never losing eye contact.

 

 "Yes, sir. I understand why choosing this would worry you, but I can assure you I will be much more efficient if I work alone. Thank you for letting me have the opportunity to show you this." You rambled, not noticing Fowler had already stopped listening and was instead glaring into his terminal.

 

   "You're dismissed. Your desk is located directly behind Connor's. Good luck." He finished with a wave of his hand as you thanked him one more time, before turning around to find the same man standing behind you.

 

"When the hell did you—" He said nothing, opening the door for the two of you as you shake your head, embarrassed by your reaction. You walked out first, a hand clapping on your shoulder.

 

"Good job, kid. Try not to fuck it up." Hank grinned at you, walking away to his own desk. You wince as you hear Connor try to converse with the Captain before being dismissed rudely, excusing himself out of his office as you stood there. 

 

You couldn’t find anything to say as you gazed up at the tall man, mouth opening and closing as you stared into his soft brown eyes. _Why are they so realistic?_ Something inside you longed to dive into the pools of dark caramel, the very color flooding your every thought. You forced a smirk on your face as soon as you could manage, “The Captain’s a real charm, huh?” you used your elbow to nudge him a bit, his eyes never leaving you as you invaded his space. His eyebrows furrowed, causing you to roll your eyes, “Nevermind,” wondering when he’d warm up to you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please criticize! I’m sorry if some of the parts that should be italicized aren’t—for some reason the shit doesn’t carry over from google docs?? I’m not sure why, but it never works when I try! So let me know if I forgot to re-italicize some parts after editing.


	2. I Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been borrowing my dads computer to edit a lot of this, since I broke mine a while back and gave it to a family friend for them to try and fix it.  
> Part of me wonders if he got it fixed and is just going through all the disgusting crazy shit I’ve written/read. Probably not but it’s something to think about I guess. Bret, if you’re reading this, please stop here, it’s about to get a lot worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=m91Vq-Yd3BA

**_09:46:17_ **

Your eyes were glazed over as you stared at the terminal, cheek resting on your palm as you took in as much information as you could handle. Apparently, deviants were a lot more common than you had initially thought, the DPD having hundreds of pending cases on them. There were a lot more here than in New York when you left, you couldn't help but wonder why. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, the only thing standing out being the man sitting behind you, watching how his hands never touched the computer as he made his reports, LED flashing.

 

At some point, you'd gotten restless and offered to get Hank some coffee, apologizing for not offering any to Connor because you assumed he couldn't drink it. As you sipped from your own cup, you'd turned around to watch him do his thing, Hank catching you after a short moment and looking at you quizzically.

 

 Although you were pleased with the fact you didn’t have a partner, you felt oddly out of place at the new station as you watched each pair go back and forth each day. You still hardly knew anyone that worked at the station besides the janitor androids and desk staff. Part of you had hoped Hank would help you fit in, but you knew things would never be the same. You knew a lot of people’s names, but only due to you listening in on conversations during your downtime in the office. 

 

Then, your cellphone began ringing as you opened your fridge, frowning as you realized you only had one bottle of liquor left from your weekly ABC store splurge. The cold air was pleasant against your body’s natural heat, crawling all over your neck and shoulders as you scoped out your next victim. You pulled out the spicy, cinnamon whiskey, pulling your phone from your pocket and answering without checking to see who it was. “Yah,” you took a long swig. 

 

 "Hello, this is Detective [Surname], correct?" a voice you immediately recognized as Connor's asked through the phone, nearly causing you to drop the bottle as hurriedly you put it back, closing the fridge.

 

"How the hell did you get my number?" You asked, immediately feeling stupid for asking, letting out a tired sigh, "Hank?"

 

"Yes. You're on call, I sent the coordinates to your cell." He swiftly answered and you wondered whether he was speaking aloud or in his mind. So fascinating.

 

You burped, covering your mouth, your stomach doing flips as the burning alcohol scorched your insides, "Okay, I'll be there soon," You hung up before he could question you any further. You grabbed your coat again and took a few more drinks from the bottle before making your way back to your car.

 

Before you knew it you were outside an older looking apartment building, stepping out, patting your butt to check if you had a weapon. You had your gun, thankfully. Patrol cars swarmed the area, polluting the light with red and blue as you approached the doors, sending a quick text to Hank that you had arrived. 

 

Suddenly, the glass doors swung open violently as a beautiful darker skinned woman with dark brown eyes sprinted from them, a look of pure self-preservation in her eyes, LED flashing bright red. She was bleeding. Had your entire station not been standing directly behind you, you would've helped her get away, but you knew you had no choice now. Connor bounded behind her, neither of them missing a step as you turned and began running after them. 

 

"Connor," You barely got out, _god, I need to quit smoking._ Frantic breaths escaped your chest as you follow himself as close behind as you could, dodging walls and swarms of people. You watched as she scaled the alleyway effortlessly, as Connor paused, probably wondering if he should do the same. You clapped your hand on his shoulder, pushing him against the brick, a sight you noted you’d like to see in a slightly different context, "Come on, let's go investigate."

 

His mouth, still in that same straight line, twitched downward and you wondered if it was because part of him didn’t want to cooperate in with what his body had in mind. Then you saw it— _Connor, sprawled out against the wall, LED spinning as your hands explored his sides and chest. You’d unbuttoned his shirt nearly all the way, a painting of bright and navy marks decorating his skin. The mixing yellow, red, and some blue tinted light of the shops and street lights cast highly distracting glow on his flushed nose and upper cheeks as well as his aching_ —you blinked, and he was gone. You hoped he hadn’t noticed your breathing pick up after your pornographic thought as you ran stress cramped fingers across your forehead. You swore you saw his LED flicker yellow just before he’d left but you could’ve been mistaken. 

 

Inside the apartment, the bathroom door was in shambles, the only parts of the wood still connected on the three bolted areas of the door, blue-blood soaking the floor, mixing with fresh blood. Red pooled from the lifeless body lying on the floor as the mans mouth hung open, eyes dazed as his forehead bled from the knife sticking out right above his hairline. You immediately regretted chugging half a bottle of whiskey before leaving your place, as you struggled not to show how much you wanted to vomit. 

 

He had tumbled into the bathtub, slamming his head and ultimately cutting his life even shorter. Officers struggled to get a good luck due to the lack of space, so you explored elsewhere in the home, finding the man's bedroom. Connor was already there, examining the various sex toys and objects lying out in the open as he tried to understand what had happened, why she murdered that man. 

 

"Was she still hiding when you got here?" You wondered aloud to him, tilting your head slightly, which he mirrored. You stopped your gaze at him, checking out the rest of the dead man's room, trying to distract yourself from all the nasty shit surrounding the two of you. You felt his eyes lingering on you and had to use all your willpower to keep yourself from staring back, hairs on the back of your neck raising. You looked over, and your heart raced. _Can you hear that?_ You wondered and his brow raised, almost scaring you. 

 

"Yes, it was under the kitchen sink. I followed its trail of thirium," you made a face, which he probably assumed was of question but was actually annoyance, as he continued referring to her as it, "blue blood. She tried to rip out my thirium pump." He trailed off to somewhere faraway from this building, you stepped closer again, watching his LED spin wildly. You blinked, trying to process what he'd told you. His shirt was slightly ripped with fresh spots of blue blood scattered across his legs and lower abdomen. Worry ached inside you immediately, closing in the space between the two of you without any thought. 

 

"Are you okay?" You asked, concern undoubtedly showing on your features. Your question was left unanswered however due to the loud comments echoing from behind you about the scene at hand. You tried to pretend as if you hadn't been purely focused on the man standing beside you as you resumed investigating—or waiting around until Connor finally started to explain what he thought the reason for the android woman’s deviancy was, and what had happened here. 

 

"Man, this guy was a freak.” A mixture of horror and craving fell over you as another investigator held up one of the whips and belts from the wall on which they were hanging.  Then, immense shame as you realized you were aroused simply by looking at the various toys, noting some new things you may want to invest in. Your heart rate picking up didn’t go unnoticed by everyone in the room, however—you felt the eyes scanning you again. He knew. He had to. You looked over again. He smiled, the briefest, smallest smile before turning around to investigate again.

 

You sat outside the apartment flooded with personnel, eyeing the yellow police “tape” that lined the area, trying to forget everything to do with the heat below your waistline as you focused on breathing. Slight callus slid over your forehead as your fingers dug into it, a hand shaking you from your dazed state. “What’s wrong?” Hank’s rough voice shook you into reality, looking up at the tall man. 

 

You shook your head, “Nothing, it’s just,” you spared a glance to the door of the apartment, hoping you were covering your tracks. You prayed he didn’t notice the flush of your cheeks or the heat you were giving off, “it’s pretty brutal. What happened to that guy.” You sidetracked, tilting your head down before he could try to read your expression any further. 

 

A long pause fell between the two of you, “You’re full of shit, but I’ll leave you alone. For now,” he finished. You silently thanked whatever force in the universe that caused him to let up on you. You don’t even know how you could explain yourself at this point.

 

_You and Connor, against each other, hands pressed flat, your eyes boring into his dark honey ones, admiring every feature his face had to offer. Only, for some reason, every time you focus too hard on one feature, his image begins to fade a bit. You laced your fingers with him, his entire being melding with your own as you gazed at each other, his hair melting into your fingers along with the rest of him._

 

 _You whispered many things like, "you're so beautiful," and "let me have you," but you know how this dream ends. You look down when he doesn't answer, only stares slightly past your head blankly. You lean into his synthetic skin as he grabs your chin, pulling your head back to look at him once more. "There's never enough time." He frowned down at you, pulling you back toward him_ — _but it was too late._ You awoke with tears streaming down your cheeks, disoriented and angry. 

 

What gave you the right to feel this intensely about someone who's probably only nice to you in order to make his work easier? You sighed, forcing your fingers through your matted hair as you tried to calm down. "God, I need a fucking drink," you sighed again, realizing the overly-present heat between your legs hadn’t only been in your dream.

 

**_23:04:34_ **

 

The music pumped as you stepped in inside, smelling a strong scent of some kind of bleach-cleaner, the mild undertones of sex and sweat increasing the closer you get to the private rooms. You immediately found the small bar toward the back, ordering a few of the special pink drinks they stop serving during the week. 

 

You drink three in one sitting before making your way back to the main areas, seeing which androids looked at least mildly interested in you. You decided you could afford to rent two this time since your birthday was coming up. As the glass in front of the "Traci" opened, you helped her down, unable to calm to unsettled feeling in your stomach.

 

You looked intensely into her eyes, "Do you want this? If you don't want this, I will leave you alone." You clutched her hand desperately as if you could use it to find your answer. Her face twisted into shock—maybe confusion?

 

"I don't have an automatic response for that," she reached out, grazing her knuckles across your cheek. "Yes, thank you for giving me a choice." You shivered, guilt still crawling up your back. This never gets any easier, just like everything else.

 

"Don't thank me." You grimaced and looked back around, your eyes landing on a male android who seemed to be watching the two of you intently. Thoughts of Connor threatened to leak into your mind as you rest your eyes upon a man with sandy-brown hair and warm, dark blue eyes. You quickly tried to shove them away, quickly excusing yourself for another drink. 

 

Your fingerprints were taken once again as he stepped down from his cage. You grabbed his hand and repeated your previous question, unsurprised when neither refused. After all, this is all they know. You sighed, disgust with yourself already beginning to set in as they led you to one of the unoccupied spaces. You asked both of their names, but only the woman had chosen one for herself; Ana.

 

She looked at you, eyes that said so much that words could never, as she held your left hand in hers, her skin pulling back as if you were able to connect with her the way androids did. You closed your eyes, a searing pain, pain that wasn't your own, in your heart as you focus on what she was trying to show you. 

 

You could almost make out an image before she pulled away, probably sensing the distress you were radiating. You blinked, getting reclosing the distance between you, your eyes running miles into each other. You kissed once before she was all over your neck, biting gently making you gasp quietly as you tried to contain yourself. 

 

You ended up asking the male android how he wanted you, to which he hurriedly replied "bent over". You smiled, heat surging through you at the suggestion. Warm brown eyes invaded your mind, why? You undressed, enjoying your audience, and did as you were told, but not before leading Ana onto the bed in front of you. You took an experimental lick, earning a quiet noise from her as she rose to meet your lips, slightly. You grinned at her excitement, closing your eyes as you focused on what you were doing and feeling. Meanwhile, the male android had positioned himself behind you, rubbing his cock against your slick pussy, trying to prepare you.

 

You groaned when he finally entered you, as he gripped your hips with more force than was probably necessary; not that you minded. Your body was hot as you gripped around the man, leaning back slightly to meet his thrusts as those stupid brown eyes continuously flashed behind your vision, "Con— _fuck_ ," You gasped as he sped up his pace, squeezing your eyes shut as your mouth hung open for a second before swiftly returning to licking at Ana's clit. You pumped a finger inside of her, artificial lubricant coating your fingers as you tried to focus on her.

 

She came moments after adding your second finger, hips jerking up toward your mouth as her hand flew down to hold your hair, hand getting lost in your kinks. His hips snapped against yours so perfectly, yet part of you still longed to grasp Connor’s and make him fall apart for you. She moaned your name, and you shortly wondered how she knew your name, and why it sounded so amazing leaving her lips. The thought was lost as you felt yourself being completely empty and then so fucking full, again. 

 

You muttered quietly, gripping onto Ana's thighs as he worked you in every direction he could from this angle. She leaned up to sit, tilting down to leave marks on the side of your neck. You lifted your head to the side to give her space and moaned loudly at the slight burning, the man behind you slowing for a second as he took in this information, LED almost undoubtedly turning yellow.

 

Suddenly, fingernails were clawing into your back, just enough to sting as he steadied his pace. Then, there's teeth in your shoulder, biting down hard enough to leave a mark, but not break the skin. You heaved, fading in and out, "More," you groaned, holding onto Ana's hips as they peppered you in bruises. 

 

You felt yourself coming apart, moaning his name loudly this time, unable to stop yourself. After coming down, you apologized for your behavior and pulled Ana aside as the male android left the room. "Do you want out?" Her eyes said everything you needed to know. "I'll come back for you." She kissed your shoulder before turning and walking away, leaving you wondering how exactly you would keep your word.

 

**_10:23:45_ **

 

"Late again, huh?" A bright smile graced your features, elated by the idea of starting your workday off seeing Connor's all too familiar expression of indifference. He looked at you, feeling your heart pick up as his eyes dig into your own. He nodded flatly,  "Want to go get him?" You questioned, noting the look of distance you now identified in those rich, dark, amber eyes. 

 

"Yes, I was actually about to go retrieve him," He stood, "would you like to accompany me, Detective? Hank’s mentioned some belongings of yours.. " He asked so intensely, your eyes widening as you nodded hard. This man could make you agree to anything in a heartbeat, you swore. 

 

For the first time, his face lit up in the smallest of smiles, but it was all you needed. You glowed next to him, yanking him down the corridor to the exit and into the street. A taxi sat outside with the door already slid open, as he unhooked his arm from yours to help you into the car, even though you didn't need it.

 

You smiled in his face anyways and yanked him in beside you. Before you knew it, you were moving and the car was uncomfortably silent. You tried with every muscle in your body to keep yourself from looking over at him as you picked at your nails nervously, until you finally glanced over. 

 

Connor stared out the window, LED flickering from yellow to red as you leaned closer subconsciously, as if when you get closer you could read his thoughts. "When I was at the Eden Club,"  red, red, red, "there were two deviants that I let get away. For some reason, I didn't shoot..." Sensing his stress, you placed a hand at the center of his back, rubbing it gently through the thin fabric of his suit. 

 

"Why?"  

 

"I don't know. I can't understand..." You frowned, letting him know you sympathize with his struggle, rubbing his back a bit harder. You assured him you were confident he could figure it out and he was just missing something. You were so afraid to say every thought that raced through your head, afraid telling him too much would overwhelm him and make him deny who he's becoming, his real self; not a machine whose only function is to obey. 

 

You, instead, thanked him for feeling comfortable enough to let you know what he was struggling with, awkwardness setting in after touching him for too long. You winced when you took your hand away, retracting back into your shell, merely sneaking glances at him as he resumed his staring out into the world.

 

You absolutely loved the way the man's brain worked, so focused, so determined. He was a breath of fresh air in a world of shit. So intelligent, yet so mistreated by so many others—Connor was so much more than he let others believe, you could feel it. You just have to wait. 

 

The remainder of the ride was relatively short, which was on your favor given your lack of a filter between your mind and mouth and fear of breaking your new friend's computer mind. Upon your arrival, you noted Hank's car outside. With no answer to your knocks and rings of his doorbell, mischief flooded you as you circled his house like a predator stalking its prey. Breaking into Hank’s had to be one of your most favorite pastimes—as long as none of the neighbors called the cops, which had happened to you more times than you'd like to admit.

 

You grinned as you yanked off the metal wiring of the living room window and pulled under the metal, “Shit, he must have locked it," you groaned, looking over at Connor, "Got any other ideas?" You grinned mischievously, and you almost caught him smiling back at you before he turned away quickly, walking toward the kitchen, grass crunching underneath his flawless shiny shoes. 

 

You peered into the living room, noting that Hank had taken down a lot of your raunchy posters you had up during your midlife crisis with a chuckle. Also, just as he said, there were two cardboard boxes sitting on the floor near the doorway. At least the boxes were taped shut, but knowing Connor, he'd probably already explored everything you’d left merely out of curiosity. You were deeply unsettled by the thought. 

 

Your frown returned shortly as you caught up with Connor on the other side of the house. Your eyes widened at the sight of the board nailed on either side of the broken dining room window, a laugh escaping from you as you deliberately invaded Connor's space again. "You did this?" 

 

"Yes," he said simply, nodding and finding himself smiling before blinking a bit as if processing something, “You should stand back,” His LED spun lemon again as he regained his bubble of personal space. He launched himself through the broken window. Your mouth was agape as you laughed at the sight, carelessly jumping through the opening onto Connor's legs. 

 

Sumo promptly tackled you as you entered the house you'd spent so many days and nights destroying, slobbering all over your face as you giggled, trying to push him to a reasonable distance from you and loving on her. Thankfully, Hank called his name, getting him to let up a bit as you smiled up at the two men gazing down at you. "Good morning!"  You attempted wrapping your arms around Hanks' which resulted in a sour look from him and slight pushing.

 

“Detective,” Connor said with what almost sounded like a gasp, “you’re bleeding,” he held his hand out to you with no hesitation, looking like some sort of god as the light crowned his head, gazing down at you. _Holy fucking shit.._ You blinked before taking his hand, not bothering to check where. Sumo’s ears perked up before he tried to lick the fresh open wound on your arm, Hank calling his name again and making him lay down. 

 

You sat down across from the sink, looking up at Hank, not even sure what to say. Before you could even begin he was back, dabbing a damp cloth on the cut as you hissed, yanking away from his grip. “A warning would’ve been nice, Connor.” You winced as the cut sizzled, bubbles foaming from the cut. You didn’t see his look of hurt before he replaced it with his usual stone one, but Hank did.

 

“You’re right, I should’ve warned you. I’m sorry ,” He gently led you over to the sink, using his fingers to gently wash the area with some plain soap and water, before rinsing it. You marveled in the feeling of his fingerprint-lacking digits gracefully handling your wrist, staring at him way longer than necessary as he engrossed himself in what he was doing. 

 

Hank simply groaned, rolling his eyes and turning to his fridge, pulling out a beer, “It’s too fucking early for this shit,” he trotted into his bathroom. 

 

“Can you kiss it?” You decide to test your limits as soon as you hear the water cut on in the bathroom, a smirk lifting your cheeks as you lean your elbows on the table. Brown eyes shot over to you immediately, “You know, to make it feel better?” You insisted, but to your dismay, it resulted in his eyes narrowing down at you again. Your heart hopped around in your chest so hard you felt the muscles of your neck twitching as he walked, having to physically keep yourself from shuddering under his eyes.

 

“That wouldn’t be very professional of me, Detective,” he got closer and your heart picked up again, smirk falling shortly at his intensity before returning with full force as he stepped nearer. You finally stood, regaining your space and backing him into the counter behind him, pressing your hands onto it, surrounding him. 

 

“Yeah? And, what’s so great about professionalism?” You leaned in, letting your breath graze his face as his face ran through what seemed like thousands of emotions, LED flashing wildly as he blinked down at you. Connor’s body subconsciously leaned closer as if something was pulling him toward you, lips grazing your own so slightly you were almost sure you imagined it. You hadn’t even realized your eyes had closed until they snapped open and he was gone again. He hadn’t even touched your arms to get by. Your chest burned.

 

**_11:14:56_ **

 

After you'd gotten Hank coffee, Connor decided to ask Hank himself the next day. You grinned when you saw him carrying a cup of steaming joe, calling him sweet. He simply narrowed his eyes at you, causing you to roll your eyes and turn back around. What you didn't expect was for him to ask you if you wanted coffee the next morning. 

 

"Do you want to get me coffee or do you feel obligated to ask?" his LED flashes yellow for a moment, confusion painting his features. You chuckled, cutting him off before he could answer, "Yeah, sure. Just put a shit ton of cream and sugar in it, if there's any left. Or just bring me some packets, if that's easier. I'm rambling. I'm sorry. I'm going to turn around now." You blushed, trying to find something of interest on your screen.

 

Three weeks had gone by in no time, Connor making it a habit to ask you if you wanted coffee almost every morning. You loved his methodical ways, his calculated movements. You admired the way he never fumbled with things unless he meant to was always so secure in himself. You wondered how such a flawed race could've created someone so perfect.

 

Looking around and assuming he'd walked away, you placed your cup between your thighs, trying to be inconspicuous as you extracted a miniature bottle of liquor from your bag, emptying it into your slightly sipped on coffee. "You shouldn't be doing that." A quiet voice caused you to jump more than you'd like to admit, causing you to fumble and drop the top. You quickly moved your coffee, grabbing the top and putting it back on before hiding the evidence of your poor hiding skills.

 

"Your blood-alcohol levels are so much higher than the legal public limit,  it'd be best if I didn't state them out loud. Do you realize this?" He thankfully kept his voice low as he spoke, sounding almost threatening. You sighed, rolling your eyes before returning to your half glare.

 

"Please, Connor. Give me a break." You mumbled as quietly as your naturally loud-self could manage, avoiding eye contact until the end of your response, giving him a look of pain. You looked back at your monitor, desperately pretending to be focusing on something else than the words leaving Connor's cold tongue.

"Don’t let me catch you doing this again." A rasp you didn't know androids could produce had taken his last few words, leaving you breathless under his stare.

 

"Oh, you won't," and you truly believed yourself as you said that. But, apparently, you weren't as good as sneaking around humans as you were with androids. You tried everything. 

 

Trying to sneak some into your cup in the backseat of the car on resulted in one of the harshest glares you've ever witnessed in your entire adult life from Connor. Thankfully, the loud, awful music Hank refused to quit playing and the normalcy of the two of you looking at each other at every opportunity the two or you got saved Hank from noticing. At least, you hoped.

 

Trying to pour and walk in places void of people. Hell, you even tried to sneak into the restroom, but an arm caught your wrist before you entered, pulling your bag from your shoulder, and taking your coffee from your hand. "I'll just put these at your desk if that's alright," The look in his eyes told you it wasn't really a question, he helped remove the bag from your shoulder, a display of intimacy you didn't feel you deserved, especially from such a perfect being like him. 

 

You couldn't ignore the shock of electricity as he takes the cup from you, jumping as your finger brushed the slightest bit. You hadn't realized you'd been staring at his hand until you looked back up at his features. He looked anything but pleased with you. He pushed your purse onto his shoulder, an oddly satisfying thing to see, before turning his back on you. You couldn't blame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I took so long to update this, I'm so crazy I spent like two weeks trying to figure out how I was going to make the timeline make sense and editing the first chapter lol. I never forgot about this fic though, in case you were wondering lmao. I'm just anxious af. ;) Also I've been working on this for literally sixteen hours straight almost? Huge thanks to @always_bias_wrecked for writing the Working out the Kinks series, it's the best shit. Period.


	3. Puppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He let you ride your orgasm out, his cock twitching in excitement at the way his name rolled from your lips over and over. After you finally came back to reality, you pushed one of his hands slightly, letting him know you wanted to get down, before turning and promptly dropping onto the chilly porcelain of your bathtub. You swirl your tongue around his tip and his hands jerked beside him before one finally rested near your chin, the other behind your ear. Synthetic pre-cum beaded at his tip readily as you placed small licks on the bottom of his shaft, knowing you were doing something right when you watched his head roll back with a growl. 
> 
> You used your right hand to keep yourself steady as you leaned forward, taking as much of him into your mouth as you could as you struggled not to gag, knowing vomiting isn’t exactly off the table yet. Your core throbbed as you sloppily worked him to the edge, drool falling in large droplets onto the showers floor and his legs. Suddenly, after a few moments of listening to Connor sigh softly, anticipation bubbles within you as you forced yourself down on him again, feeling him in the back of your throat as you gagged around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to entertain all you bad bitches and whores this morning. Welcome back to the shit show.
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Uyf_lImpdRw

**_10:25:55_ **

Connor scanned you for the second time, probably to pretend like he hadn't already when you knew he had. His eyes narrowed, regardless. _Fucking faker._ "Your blood alcohol levels are even higher than they've been, not to mention you smell like you slept in the drug-locker last night. Anything you want to let me know?" The air was suddenly a lot colder as you looked into those warm brown eyes you had imagined on someone else's body merely half a day ago. His LED flashed between bright red and yellow before returning to its normal blue as he stared at you with calculating eyes.

 

You caught yourself admiring his features—the rich color of his hair, how his eyebrows move when he's interested or taking in information, how his lips form in a tight frown. Oh, yeah, you should probably say something. You turn back around, mumbling a quick "no", praying he didn't question you any further; but this is Connor we're talking about.

 

"Really? Because it really seems like something is troubling you, I'd like to assist you," he spoke vaguely to spare you from too many suspicious looks from the others around you, leaning in close to your ear as you attempted to look at anything but him. You visibly shivered, a quiet sound leaving your throat as you felt his unnaturally cool breath graze your neck. 

 

His warmth flooded the nerves on your back before you managed to mumble a quiet, a little too high pitched, _"mhm"_. Then, he was gone. You let out a breath you hadn't realized you'd been holding. You cursed yourself for being so attracted to the man, his intimidation, if you even want to call it that,  only left you aching for more.

 

Obviously, after seeing such beautiful machines you couldn't help but find yourself wandering back. That was years ago now—but for some reason, walking into the Eden Club didn't seem as mystical and amazing as it had before. Maybe it was because you knew an innocent woman had been beaten to death in one of the rooms—or because you had the overwhelming clench in your chest telling you you were settling? You could think of a million reasons this place should unsettle you, but you still find yourself returning over and over. You frowned at the thought, before shaking your head, trying to rid yourself of the cloud over your head that was the thought of Connor. 

 

You felt the pairs’ eyes monitor your every move as you drifted around the room to avoid suspicion, though the three of you were well aware of where you were going to end up. You felt as if a hand was inside of your body, twisting your stomach around and squeezing your heart as you were led into one of the unoccupied bedrooms. Before you knew it, you were gasping for every breath as you bounced up and down on the male android, legs burning as Ana’s hand twisted around your clit.

 

Stomach muscles contracting and releasing repeatedly, you cried out, overstimulation leaving you dripping onto the bed. Although the situation was already arousing by itself, what really threw you over the edge was the way they looked at you so intently as they pleased you. Both sets of eyes were trained on you as you as you rode out your climax, moaning the name of your favorite brown eyed absentee once again—except the man below you seemed to enjoy your sounds _a lot_ more than last time, looking at you as if you had put the stars in the sky with your very hands. 

 

He rolled the two of you over with ease, pushing your knees to hold them just above your shoulders, sliding into you again, “Say it again,” He demanded, and you happily obliged, squeezing your eyes shut as you shamelessly thought of Connor taking you like this, wishing he was the one making the demands. After a few moments, you assume Ana got tired of being ignored as she mounted your form, leaving mark after mark on you as your hips jerked against her hand and his cock. 

 

After you finally came down from your post-orgasmic high, you grinned, moving her to sit beside you before turning back to the bright eyed man. You felt guilty, having left her out of the action for so long. She smiled back at you confidently with understanding, rubbing the back of your neck with her perfectly cut nails as you dip your fingers down to her clit, feeling his cock against your fingertips. You pulled her onto her knees, getting underneath them both to flick your tongue against her again as he gripped her hips, their mixture of synthetic cum dripping against your lips. You lapped it up gratefully. 

  


**_15:04:17_ **

       You awoke in a puddle of drool, sweat, and spilled alcohol on your living room floor, to your doorbell ringing continuously. You let out a groan, rolling over to cover your ears, praying whomever was outside would go the fuck away, but to no avail. Finally, after a few moments, you shuffled to the door, looking through the peephole. You gasped seeing the familiar shades of brown and blue you’d grown to appreciate. 

 

        You ended up greeting him a bit too cheerily considering you were still only wearing a large pair of gym shorts, and there were several bite marks covering your form. All of this would be all too apart when you opened the door however, his eyes flying straight to your chest, then to every single mark on it. “Do you want to come in, or?..” You trailed, and moved back from the doorway. 

 

        You never thought you’d see someone so flawless in your place of living, even if you had just moved in. He was stunning against the most unlikely of backgrounds. He stood near the entrance of the living room before you invited him to sit with you on the couch. “So, what’s up?” You yawned, leaning back on the chair’s arm to get comfortable.

 

        “Do you know what time it is?” You blinked, confusion flashing across your face before you finally looked up at your wall. 

 

        “Oh,” You frowned, deflating and immediately becoming stressed again as you rubbed your forehead, “Shit.” How the hell had you slept for twelve hours straight? 

 

        “Shit, indeed.” He chuckled, the asshole. Since when does he chuckle? You checked your phone, seeing Hank had texted you letting you know Connor was coming nearly an hour ago. 

 

         “So, I’m fired?” You sighed, genuinely curious considering you had only worked there for a few days, and you weren’t exactly doing amazing given all your _distractions_ at work. He chuckled again, “And when did you start laughing?”

 

         “I’ve been laughing, you’ve just never said anything I found particularly funny,” You glared at him now, ready to end this conversation before you said something you didn’t want to. 

 

         “Tell me why you’re here.” 

 

         “I thought I’d come wake you up before you lost your job for good, considering you just started.” 

 

         “You thought?” You asked, both genuinely and to be an asshole, to see what his reaction would be. He simply ignored your comment and persisted, as usual.

 

         “You have around thirty minutes to get ready. A group of deviants broke into the Stratford Tower and broadcasted a message,” Your eyes widened at the news, shocked the revolution was progressing so fast. His eyes fell to your wounds again, probably not realizing he was being watched as he found himself fiddling with the coin in his pocket anxiously. 

 

“Do you like them?” You asked, his eyes finally jumping to yours as he finally came out of his trance, a semblance of sweat gracing his cheeks and upper brow. 

 

He answered honestly with no hesitation, “Yes, may I ask where you got them?” He asked genuinely curious, which made your mind run wild. 

 

You bit your lip, deciding it would probably be best to be honest because he would know if you were lying, (also you kind of suck at lying) “I’ve been going to the Eden Club,” his head tilted forward ever so slightly, eyes darkening in his head’s unnatural shadows. You swallowed hard, trying to find words to explain yourself, “Here, let me show you,” you held your hand out, hoping to connect with him on some level.

 

His hand eagerly grasped yours as you went over what had happened the night before in your head, making sure to recall the sound as vividly as you could. The sound of skin, unknown liquids and moaning took over your thoughts, before you opened your eyes again, “How long have you been thinking of me like this?” he inquired, scooting closer on the couch. Your heart felt as if it was going to burst as guilt washed over you, realizing what this could mean if he wasn’t interested in you at all and you had just read into everything the wrong way. 

 

“A bit too long, keeping in mind we only met a few days ago,” You looked away, laughing sadly as you waited for him to get up and leave and pretend you never existed to begin with, “Connor, you don’t have to stay just because you pity me. I shouldn’t have said anything, I just felt like you deserved to know,” you rambled, shaking your hand in his slightly with your words, “I’m sorry I said anything,” _And, I’m sorry you’re the star of my sexual fantasies._

“Actually, that was more a rhetorical question. You really wanted me so badly you went twice in four days? That’s sort of..” he paused, choosing his words, “impressive,” The familiar blue blush you had almost thought you imagined a few days prior was present again, just barely, as a small smirk graced his features, “I think I could do a better job than him though, don’t you?” His hand still gripped your own as his voice continued lower in tone, his usual glowing amber eyes descending into an almost black color that reminded you of the night sky. 

 

Now, it was your turn to smile mischievously, “Not necessarily,” his brows raised in surprise as you let out a short laugh. You hadn’t realized how close he’d moved until you were merely inches away, his hand still in your slightly sweaty one, and you wondered if he was as well. You made a mental note to ask the contents of his sweat at a better time.

 

“Really?” Your breath caught in your chest at his tone, catching his eyes one more time as hot air from his lips brushed over your own. “Interesting you’d say that, considering—” You placed the softest kiss you could manage on his voluptuous lips, enjoying how unique they felt against your own, but his other hand kept you from keeping the kiss even moderately innocent as he searched your mouth like there was a deviant hiding inside it. His hot tongue laved inside the deepest corners of your mouth, you nearly gagged before he pulled way. You nearly moaned when you opened your eyes, your core heating your entire body hotter than necessary as you watched his tongue twirl around your own. 

 

Inhaling sharply, you drown in the feeling of the ghostly soft sucks being placed on your neck along with the slightest of spit. His hands work your body to your peak as he blows over the slowly drying saliva, causing you to shiver as he left more and more spots on the curve of your neck. His left hand circles your clit as he devours you, leaving a mark everywhere he could. You pushed him backward, leading him to lay down as you crawled on top of him, letting him melt in your body’s warmth as you gently kissed his neck. 

 

He drowned in the feeling of you on his neck, voice sounding more and more like an old phone that’s been dunked under water as he continues to groan quietly in response to you. You bite and suck on the exposed skin, running your hands all over his upper body, trying to remember every part of it as you licked his denial away. He crosses his arm over his face when you finally reach down and rub your fingertips over his navy blue slacks. The scent of the two of you mixing accompanied with the smell of sweat and sex sent your mind into a spiral, arousal forcing your eyes shut as you focused on his reactions. 

 

He’d dragged you into your bathroom without a second thought, his hands working your body to its peak as he blew over the slowly drying saliva, causing you to shiver as he left more and more spots on the curve of your neck. His left hand circles your clit as he devours you, leaving a mark everywhere he could—even deepening the ones your already had. You pushed him against the cold tile of the shower, letting him melt into your body’s warmth as you gently kissed at the exposed areas of his neck. You soon became frustrated when noticed  you were nearly naked yet the man before you was still fully dressed, so you pushed his jacket off his broad shoulders, enjoying their every angle as you did, before hanging it on the back of the door. 

 

As soon as you worked a few of his buttons off you’d gotten frustrated and pulled the shirt over his head before leaving a mark on every place in his neck you’d dreamt about, even though in real life they fade only seconds after being made. This only determined you more as Connor drowned in the feeling of you on his collar, voice sounding more and more like an old phone that’s been dunked under water as he continued to groan quietly in response to you. You bite and suck on the exposed skin, running your hands all over his upper body, trying to remember every part of him as you licked his denial away. He had crossed his left arm over his face when you finally reached down and rub your fingertips over his arousal. 

 

You pulled his arm away, silently encouraging him to be as loud as he wanted as you palmed his erection, licking your lips in anticipation and grazing your lips against his own again. A smile graced his features and you swore you felt your heart stop completely for a few seconds before he leaned down to meet your lips again, trapping your waist between his hands. You deepened the kiss, licking and biting at his lips until he understood. After you got used to the initial shock of Connor kissing you, you noted that he tasted like plastic, and his natural musk reminded you of some sort of an old evergreen without the smell of dirt incorporated. 

 

“How do you make me want?” Connor wondered aloud as you hissed quietly into a messy, over the shoulder kiss as he rocked against you, eyes closed as he bathed in the feeling of you clenching around him. Your knee burned slightly as you tried to shift your weight on the metal bar, but the ache was fine considering the way you felt yourself stretching every time Connor reentered you.

 

Your arm grasped the top of the dividing wall as heat rolled off of the two of you in waves, his systems forcing him to huff slightly in order to cool himself  down. Another ripple of pleasure crashed over you, leaving you clenching around him as you grasped at the back of his neck, begging—you weren’t even sure what for at this point. “Yes,” You shuddered, knee finally failing you and slipping down.

 

Apparently, he’d been anticipating this and immediately grabbed you under both legs and impaled you fully on himself, letting out a muffled, broken groan into your neck. Your hand twisted in his hair, gripping it tightly as you abused his neck, biting and clawing at it, frowning as the marks you’d created faded almost instantly. This only made you more determined, that and the disheveled moans coming from behind you as he pushed into you slowly. “Want more?”

 

“You know I do.” You chuckled, moaning as he increased his agonizing pace slightly. Some of the most beautiful images in the world flashed before your closed eyelids as you indulge yourself in the ecstacy of him filling you up. Your eyes blinked open, catching him in a moment of bliss as he looked down to where your bodies met.

 

“You have to be good for me.” You groaned this time, feeling useless as the man held you so effortlessly on his cock, having no leverage to do as you please, even if you wanted. 

 

“We’ll see,” you huffed out in two parts, too overstimulated to think of anything more asinine to say, to your dismay. Your comment wasn’t left ignored however, as you found him pressing into you up to his hilt, leaving your mouth gaping open for breath, eyes clenched shut as you clawed at the man behind you. Your hands finally rested on his hips, leaving you incredibly satisfied as he leaned against the dripping wall, focusing on filling you to the brim as you struggled to keep quiet. 

 

The scent of the two of you mixing accompanied with the smell of sweat and sex sent your mind into a spiral, arousal forcing your eyes shut as you focused on his reactions. You silently wished you could see this from a better angle, aching to see his face as your pussy clenched around him for the first time. Just as you found yourself lost in thought, a harsh bite to your necks curve left you shuddering around him once again as he pumped into you faster than before, his hand had returning to circle your clit. You felt yourself falling apart not long after, stomach muscles sore from all the stress they’ve been under for the last few days, and you cried his name, your cum dripping down his thigh and mixing with the water hitting his leg. 

 

He let you ride your orgasm out, his cock twitching in excitement at the way his name rolled from your lips over and over. After you finally came back to reality, you pushed one of his hands slightly, letting him know you wanted to get down, before turning and promptly dropping onto the chilly porcelain of your bathtub. You swirl your tongue around his tip and his hands jerked beside him before one finally rested near your chin, the other behind your ear. Synthetic pre-cum beaded at his tip readily as you placed small licks on the bottom of his shaft, knowing you were doing something right when you watched his head roll back with a growl. 

 

You used your right hand to keep yourself steady as you leaned forward, taking as much of him into your mouth as you could as you struggled not to gag, knowing vomiting isn’t exactly off the table yet. Your core throbbed as you sloppily worked him to the edge, drool falling in large droplets onto the showers floor and his legs. Suddenly, after a few moments of listening to Connor sigh softly, anticipation bubbles within you as you forced yourself down on him again, feeling him in the back of your throat as you gagged around him. His hips jerked forward underneath your grasp before you felt warmth pool down the back of your throat, barely tasting his cum before it was gone. 

 

“As much as I’d love to keep going, don’t we have to get to the Tower?” You asked, licking off any remaining substance smeared on his semi-hard on. His eyes struggled to remain indifferent as he remembered the importance of his mission and watched you clean him off with your tongue.

 

His LED finally returned to blue, you hadn’t even noticed it was yellow for so long until it wasn’t anymore, “We still have nine minutes and thirty two seconds,” He stated matter of factly, leaving you in awe at the man’s ability, “I can get you something to wear. What do you want?” You finally got up from your knees, smiling at the aching that rang through them. 

 

“Doesn’t matter to me,” you shrugged, almost telling him not to in order to keep him from seeing your things, but stopping yourself. You wanted him to pick what he wanted to use first whenever you returned. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is, not only welcomed, but appreciated! Also, do you get eight million notifs every time I change something about this fic? If you do I’m sorry, I’ll stop, but let me know if you don’t so I can continue editing like a fucking maniac. Thanks💕


	4. Running Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually decided that I'll be writing another multi-part Connor x Reader story because I want to write all the moments I wasn't able to due to the choices made with this fic! I want Connor to be eviler lol. So look out for that. Thank you so much for the support on this fic! It means the world!

**_16:08:01_ **

 

Although Hank gave you both a skeptical look upon your arrival together, he, for once, refrained from pestering you as he filled the two of you in on what had happened. He was wearing his usual ugly shirt that looked like it should only, if ever, be worn to a bowling alley maybe twenty years ago, blue and white. Why are you like this? Then, you saw his face. Thick bags formed under both eyes, looking as if he hadn’t slept the entire night. The tension in the air was malleable as Hank glared at Connor for what felt like a few minutes, but was actually probably around fifteen seconds. Connor, as usual, started first, ”Why did you shoot me last night?” 

 

Hank’s eyes darted to you so quickly you barely registered it before they are back on him, back tightening visibly as he responded, ”Who cares, you’re back today, aren’t ya?” Your jaw fell, desperately trying to grasp the situation as the wheels in your head spun. 

 

Fire burned in your eyes and coursed through your veins before you could stop it, ”You shot him?” you stepped closer to Hank, standing as tall as you could manage as the older man seemed to shrink a bit under your harsh glare. 

 

”Some fragments of my memory are lost every time I’m destroyed. It slows down the investigation.” Connor continued as if that was the only reason killing him was wrong. You scoffed in disbelief at the situation before realizing you’re showing too much and forced yourself to calm down--on the outside, anyways. Hank offered a phony apology, which Connor thanked him for. His sincerity was so cute, but you hated others took advantage of it so often in order to hurt him. You merely force yourself to lean on the metal bar on the wall, arms crossed as you glared at the man with everything you had, never saying another word to the man before the elevator dinged, “Seventy-ninth floor,” You made sure to shoulder check the frizzy-haired man on the way out. 

 

Connor, suddenly fully focused on completing his mission again, never acknowledged Hank’s glares as he strode confidently into the corridor surrounded with police tape.”They attacked two guards in the hallway. Probably thought the androids were coming to do maintenance. They knocked one out and shot the other in cold blood,” Chris informed whoever was listening, you could never tell if Connor really was or not. His eyes frantically went back and forth, scanning, collecting all the information he could from his surroundings. You should probably be doing the same, you realize, turning away.  Suddenly, a familiar face popped from around a corner--Agent Perkins from the FBI, you wondered if he’d recognize you.

 

“What’s that?” 

 

“My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.”

 

“Androids investigating androids, huh? You sure you want that hanging around? After everything that happened…” He trailed, ”And who’s this?” Perkins asked Hank instead of asking you, as if you couldn't speak for yourself. You kept on a professional smile anyways and held your hand out. to your surprise, he took it, pulling it to his face and planting a ghostly kiss on it. Your insides shriveled in disgust at the sight, yet you stayed stone faced.

 

“Go fuck yourself,” You huffed, trying to force your hand from the man’s but he didn’t let go. Instead, he leaned forward, probably dissecting your face, picturing without the glasses and hair change you’d adopted after being transferred to another police department. 

 

“Oh, god, is that [Name]?” He snatched his hand away with a face of shock before letting out a short laugh, “Shit. Wish I’d known before I'd done that, you gonna tell on me?” Perkins leaned down in an attempt to intimidate you into backing down, instead you doubled down. 

 

“No, but I’ll tell you to suck on my fucking chode,” you remarked, smirking in the mans face. You bet he was enjoying this, someone actually giving him shit for once. You flicked him off a few inches from his face before dismissing the conversation, going deeper into the crime scene. You stayed closer to Hank than Connor, looking around the place as you listened in on Connor’s conversation with a shorter cop. The man was thanking Connor for saving his life, your eyes widened at the information as you scanned around.

 

Before you knew it, a familiar voice boomed from the giant screen above you, and you find yourself smiling ,before you even realize it as you listened carefully to his words.  You could tell the android was attractive even without his skin, eyes flicking over his features as you heard Connor start beside you, “I identified its model and serial number,” and, you frowned. 

 

After looking at all the evidence lying around, it was pretty obvious to you that the deviants that had broadcast their message here had had a friend working on the inside--an accomplice. You’d seen the blue blood trail to the roof as soon as you’d entered the room, heart pounding as you wondered if one of the deviants hadn’t escaped. The others had mentioned a spare parachute too, you wondered if they’d been found yet. 

 

The deviants had shot one of the men running to cut on the alarm, so there was no telling what one would do if a police detective waltzed over and found them. Panic rushed through you as you realized Connor had probably seen it too, as well as an urge to protect you didn’t know you still had. A sigh of relief left you as he turned away from the roof’s door and stalked into the room the androids being held were, unphased as you became invisible in front of his mission. Oh shit. You cursed internally, eyes undoubtedly widening as you saw the man farthest in the corner’s eyes shift from Connor, to you, and back in front of him.

 

You gulped as Connor began his monologue, snapping your head to look anywhere but at the deviant, ”Have you been in contact with any androids recently?” Connor asked, leaning closer to the android as he waited, “You’re going to be destroyed! Do you hear me? Destroyed!” You flinched, cold look wavering into a frown as you turned and walked out, hoping you could find the hiding deviant, if there really was one. You’d heard the FBI agents mention that they hadn’t really had a chance to check up there yet. Sure enough, there were foot-prints. You followed a few trails, but came up with nothing but spots of blue blood everywhere. Your eyes had barely glazed over the small blue hatches before Chris’ voice brought you from your investigative daze. 

 

“Detective [Name],” his voice sounded absolutely crestfallen. Your eyes widened in horror as you raced down the steps, slamming the metal door into the wall as you raced to where you left Connor. 

 

There he was. Knife wound in his right hand, thirium pump discarded on the floor beside Hank’s kneeling form. Tears spilled over your cheeks before you had time to comprehend them. You fell onto your knees beside the man, holding the small of his back as you stare at your fallen lover. You both stayed there for longer than you realized, and you used your jacket to cover his body since no one else had. You just held his hand, feeling how cold it was compared to how it was just an hour ago, a day ago, the humming of his body’s built in respiratory system no more.

 

 

_02:48:03_

 

You always admired how put together he looked—like he’d walked straight out a mens’ fashion magazine, all the time. Never sweat. Never cried. They’d decorated his features with graceful little lines and an array of moles and freckles. Connor looked like someone that had walked out of a dream—watching him go about normal tasks was awe-inspiring. And now, you’d watched him be destroyed. Felt his dead fingertips after he stopped functioning. Your apartment felt so cold as you finally arrived, Hank putting you in your bed and closing the door behind him. He came back with a water bottle and a bottle of ibuprofen. You knocked them back and chugged most of the water at once, “Where the fuck did you find water in here?” You gasped out, licking your lips as you laid back where you had before. The bed always felt so much better when you were inebriated. You wished you could sink into it.  

 

What you certainly didn’t expect was a knock on your door around a half hour after Hank had left. You almost didn’t answer, until you heard what sounded like Connor calling your name. But it couldn’t be? You flung the door open, and there he was again. You took him into your arms and pulled him into your apartment, never letting go as you kicked the door closed. “There was a deviant,” His LED flickered between yellow and red as he looked at you, confusion painting his expression. Tears fell from your eyes onto his shirt, holding him as if he could die again if you let go. “My predecessor, unfortunately, was destroyed. Cyberlife transferred its memories and sent me to replace it.” 

 

“Him.” You corrected, glaring at the imposter before his eyes finally softened, arms wrapping around you as well. 

 

You knew you were going to love watching someone so perfect fall apart beneath your very eyes, but you didn’t know how much. Shivers climbed your back, neck, and arms as you pumped his cock with your left hand, leaning down to harshly bite at his neck with your right. You watched with a grin you physically couldn’t get rid of as he writhed under your touch, his body jumping in both directions because neither was giving him a break. You’d already instructed him he wasn’t to come unless you said so, to which he’d happily agreed—at the time.

 

You have to admit, you’re starting to get a bit worried. Out of everything your room has stuffed inside it, Connor had chosen your favorite pink vibrator following his return, to your surprise—not that you minded in the slightest. His LED flickered at an alarming rate from red to yellow, before settling on red as he groaned. It turned you on endlessly how much it bothered him to give up his control, even when he enjoyed it so much. 

 

You watched, licking your chapped lips as his wrists involuntary tugged at the leather keeping them secured. A smile tugged at your lips as your free hand clutched the side of his face, “Are you okay, baby?” you cooed, his eyes jumping open as soon as you touched him and shut quickly again as he mumbled a soft agreeance to your question, nodding his head into your hand in a way that was too satisfying.

  


“Good.” You turned the vibrator on its highest setting, sliding your fingertips across the length of his cock but never fully taking it in your grasp. His hips stuttered, mouth falling open to say something even his computerized mind couldn’t convert into words, shallow breaths wracking his form. “Are you ready to come for me?” You could feel the shudder that ran through him through your hands touching him as you clench your fingers around his tip, willing him to wait a bit more.

  


A noise of pain escaped him at the sudden absence of you on him, “So fucking eager,” You mewled, taking your hand away completely and getting up, walking backward and leaning against a nearby wall, letting the distance eat him up inside.

 

 

“Please,” he pleaded, his voice more broken than you’ve ever heard it. Your concern increased a bit more. You pulled off your thick black robe to reveal your lacy lingerie set, leaning back as your hand trailed down to the previously ignored warmth between your thighs. His pleading only encouraged you more as you shifted to get a better angle on your clit as Connor watched, looking simultaneously horrified and amazed as you slipped a second hand down.

 

That’s when you heard a loud snap. You looked around, settling on the rising form of Connor. He was in front of you in seconds, yanking your hands out of the way and furiously circling your clit. “Hey!” You tried to push him away with your legs but his hand persisted, “Connor, Connor,” you scolded, he suddenly dropped down in front of you and grabbed both of your legs, spreading them just enough to get his head between them before you were groaning under his mouth. You were trying so hard to last underneath him, but he wasn't exactly making it easy.  He’d laid his tongue flat against your heat, the coolness of it causing you to buck into his face as he shook his head back and forth, pushing it into your clit. 

 

His eyes fell to your face every time he changed technique, probably trying to figure out which way you liked best. You forced your eyes open before you climaxed, tears welling in them as he worked you so fucking good-- better than, really, anyone ever had. You watch with nearly closed eyes as he pumps his fingers into your dripping wet pussy, tangling your hand in his hair as he looks up at you again. His tongue flicked from side to side frantically, causing your entire body to convulse under him as you struggled to maintain the little dignity you had left, trying to keep yourself as quiet as possible. ”Can I--please?"you tried to say more but words failed you as your voice shriveled out. 

 

Your stomach muscles contracted as you hunched over his kneeling form, eyes squeezed shut as his tongue flicked over your clitoris so beautifully, you could cry. The world around you seemed to spin as he pressed his middle digit inside you, using his tongue continued twisting around your clit in the best way possible. Hot cum undoubtedly spilled from you as he worked you to your climax, leaving you gripping his dark hair, wondering where you were and what year it was. After your high had left, you frowned, realizing Connor had made you ask him to cum--but this was already old news to Connor, you knew as he smirked up at you. What a mind fuck. ”You cheated,” you started, eyebrows furrowed tight.

 

His eyes wandered seemingly to every object in the room, you wondered if he knew about all the sex toys shamelessly hanging around or if you'd get to explain each to him, ”I just ordered a you a replacement belt. I apologize for the damage,” he gave you a smile. 

 

**_10:28:36_ **

 

For your entire life, you’d always been overly-restless—the point where you needed to keep yourself occupied or else you found yourself swirling into a world of thoughts you wanted nothing to do with. You’d spent all your years running away from your own mind, and now your favorite distraction was Connor. You’d find yourself embarrassed so many times for your inability to stop doing, yet Connor was the same, and so boldly unashamed about it. It gave you a warmth inside that you hadn’t felt in a while. 

 

Now, he was sitting at his desk presumably bored, going back and forth between rubbing his hands together —in such a way you found _far_ too endearing— or looking at his left hand. He stared at it as if he could find answers inside his palm, rubbing his thumb against its carefully crafted grooves and wrinkles. A blank look takes over your features as you find yourself staring again, elbow resting on the arm of your chair as you kicked your chair back and forth with your leg slowly. 

 

You focus in on the hair framing the back of his head and neck, wondering why Cyberlife decided to make his hair thinner in one particular place toward the bottom. You had to give whoever designed him credit, he was certainly the most unique looking android you’d ever seen, despite his semi-common features. Plenty of men had dark brown eyes and hair—but none of them looked nearly as stunning as the man sat behind you did, you concluded as you subconsciously licked your lips. 

 

Suddenly, you felt the hairs on your neck stand, fluttering in your chest returning tenfold. Connor spares a glance over his shoulder and—of course—you meet the brown pools you felt haunted your very soul.  

 

It was an… odd feeling, seeing someone you’d witnessed breaking apart underneath your mouth and fingers in public. Slightly unsettling but also warm, as if the two of you shared a childish secret from the rest of the world. Heat crawled up your neck and you tried to rub it away as he stared back at you. Before you knew it, he was turned away again, ignoring you as if he hadn’t split you open on his cock the night before. 

 

A harsher-than-necessary glare from Hank brought you back to grim reality, you blinked rapidly and spun back around, his dark chuckle bringing you more attention. You wonder what your grandma would think of the version of you today; a twenty-seven year old alcoholic sex addict infatuated with an android you’ve only known for about a week. You craved a shot. “Where’re you two going?” You asked, brows raised in genuine curiosity.

 

“To meet his maker,” Hank remarked nonchalantly, motioning toward the brunet. 

 

“Can I…” you trailed, rolling your eyes around nervously, “uh, tag along?” 

 

“It’s not a field trip, [Name]. Don’t you have some cases to work on?” You frowned again, turning back around to face your terminal, mumbling a snarky response before they left. Of course, you snuck one more look at Connor before he was gone, watching as his hands swayed gently by his sides as he walked. Then, his neck curled around to face your desk and he caught your glance. He gave you the smallest of smiles before he was gone.

 

The pair returned almost two hours later, energy between them a lot different than when they left, you sensed immediately. You searched Connor’s face for answers, finding his eyes a lot more empty looking than usual, skin a bit more ghostly. “What the fuck happened?” you demanded, anger threatening to bubble beneath your surface again. You’d thought he’d be safe going somewhere like that, apparently you’d been wrong. 

 

“Nothing happened, we didn’t get shit out of the guy,” Hank muttered, waving his hand to dismiss your questioning, 

 

“Bullshit,” you attacked, “why does Connor--” 

 

“He asked her to shoot a girl for a sick fucking game,” Hank sighed, leaning against his desk, trying to keep his voice low.

 

You eyes shot back to the man standing behind you, getting up to look at him closer, “Did you shoot her?” 

 

“No,” he said quietly, as if he was ashamed of himself., “it wasn't a she, it was an it. A machine,” he asserted, eyes lying against his every word. His eyes reeked of pain and uncertainty. 

 

“Why didn’t you shoot?” 

 

“I… I don’t know,” his LED spun like crazy flashing bits of red between loads of yellow. 

 

_16:13:04_

 

 _“_ We can’t just give up like that,” Connor started from behind you, passion daring to drip into his words as he spoke, “I know we could’ve solved this case!” You’d already stood up after hearing all the yelling coming from Captain Fowler’s office after your favorite pair had been called in. 

 

“So, you’re going back to Cyberlife?”

 

“I have no choice, I’ll be deactivated and analyzed to find out why I failed…” Connor trailed sadly, you were surprised he hadn’t realized he was deviant already yet. You resist the urge to wrap your arms around him, afraid it would be the last time, and hoping to comfort him at a time like this. 

 

“When you refused to kill that android at Kamski’s,” Hank paused, glancing at the man again,”You showed empathy, Connor. Empathy is human emotion.”

 

“I’m not a deviant, Hank. I”m a machine. Nothing more,” Connor replied, attempting to sound as cold as he had before. Then, Connor told Hank he was gratefully he got to work with him, “That’s not just my Social Relations program talking, I really mean that. Atleast, I think I do..” he trailed off again, you wondered how long he was going to continue this identity crisis. You separated from the two, deciding to give them some space as they talked softly to each other, before suddenly--

 

“Perkins! You fucking cocksucker!” Hank socked Perkins in the cheek and you cheered loudly from your desk, waving your arms as you tried not to be obvious as you watched Connor go to the basement. You pulled out your cell, a device that made you feel so old now, and texted Connor, letting him know he was welcome to stay at your house until everything was figured out. Then, you simply sat back to watch the fight. Hank shoved the smaller guards away from him, “Fuck off! Leave me alone! Give me another shot at that little prick!” 

 

\---

 

 You felt your breath pick up at the sight, watching as the younger Connor’s eyes slid shut immediately under his touch, heat running straight to your core. “Oh, you like that?” You grinned again his artificial skin, biting it harshly out of nowhere, causing the man to lurch forward following a soft noise in his throat. You glanced up between your sucks and bites frequently, his counterpart finding his eagerness just as amusing as you as the older man worked on getting the younger man to stop being so tense. Hands rubbed over the man’s sides under his jacket before gently removing his from his shoulders, admiring the sparks you felt as your fingertips grazed Connor’s as you caught it. 

     You threw the jacket to the pristine floor of the Cyberlife tower, briefly wondering when there would be more guards coming before deciding you’d probably be safe considering the five men Connor had taken out before you and his imposter had even arrived. Someone would have to shoot you to get you to stop ogling the scene before you, you noted as you and Connor took turns rubbing your hands over him. Finally, the younger man took initiative and took your Connor’s chin, pulling him in for the hottest kiss you think you’d ever witnessed. Your breath felt heavy in your chest as his previously stagnant arms wrapped around Connor’s neck and stayed there. 

      While they were caught up in each other, you took the liberty of un-doing the man’s belt, and eventually his pants as they delved into each other. Lewd smacking noises caught your attention, causing your cheeks to burn as you watched them, mouth slightly agape. Their tongues twisted inhumanly, perfectly around each other—you blinked to put yourself back in reality. Your eyes met again, and you’d devised a plan without ever moving your lips as the two of you forced the man down to the floor. Connor straddled him immediately and grasped the top of his shirt, popping each button down the man’s chest unnecessarily slow, planting a kiss under each spot of newly exposed “flesh”. 

      Your heart labored away in your chest trying to keep up with your unpredictable breaths as you eyed the man’s cock, perched toward his belly button and already leaking a bit of fake precum. You patted Connor’s thigh and he moved to his side as you gazed up at his counterpart. “What do you want?” You asked, a coy smile on your lips as the two of you stared him down intensely, running your fingertips against the man’s exposed thighs. He shuddered slightly under your hands, you wondered if he could control how sensitive he was to touch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao yall really thought I died. PSYCHE im back with more porn and this fic will be completed within the next week or so. So, suck on that, I guess. Jk thanks for reading or whatever. I've never written anything this long before. I have commitment issues like a mf so I'm really proud of myself for finishing this lmao

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to continue writing this! All feedback is welcomed and appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read to the end. Second part coming in the next few days! Huge thanks to authors @setepenre_set and @kalpa, they both inspired me greatly to start writing again! They’re so amazing!


End file.
